


The Best Birthday Present In The World

by Lady_Blade_WarAngel



Series: Adventures of The Crazy [9]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Babies, Birthday, Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Domestic Fluff, Family Feels, First Words, Gen, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:13:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Blade_WarAngel/pseuds/Lady_Blade_WarAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arianne Lannister doesn't like her little brother Galladon. She doesn't like having a baby around. Her Mummy and Daddy are always looking after him and she is determined that her Uncle Tyrion is wrong. Having a little brother isn't fun. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Best Birthday Present In The World

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almostabeauty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almostabeauty/gifts).



> This is a cute, fluffy little story for almostabeauty, because it's her birthday. I hope you all enjoy it.

The Best Birthday Present In The World.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

When Arianne Lannister turned three, she gained a brother. Arianne was smart for a three year old. Her Uncle Tyrion had insisted to her that having a new brother or sister would be fun, but right now, she couldn’t see it being any fun. Her Mummy and Daddy were tired all the time, and didn’t have the time to play with her or take her to the park anymore. In fact she seemed to be spending more time around her Uncle Tyrion then she did around her Mummy and Daddy recently. He even sat with her and watched _Sleeping Beauty_. She liked Maleficent more than Aurora. She liked the fact that Maleficent could change into a dragon, and she wasn’t best pleased when Maleficent got killed. So Uncle Tyrion had then put on _How To Train Your Dragon_ and this had mollified her a little. But Arianne had decided she didn’t want a brother and that her Uncle Tyrion was most definitely wrong. It was _not_ fun having a little brother. Not in the least.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

One night, when Galladon was just over six months old, Arianne had woken up, having had a bad dream. She went to the baby’s room first. For if her Mummy or Daddy were awake, that was where they would be. She padded in on small feet and realised that her Mummy and Daddy were not in the room. She was about to leave when the baby started to cry. Arianne frowned as she walked up to the crib and looked inside. The baby wailed and scrunched his face up and shook his little fists in the air. He was dressed in a grey babygrow and had a little blue hat on his head. His pale blonde hair, that looked like their Mummy’s hair, poked out underneath the ends of the hat, sticking out in random angles.

“Stop crying Galladon.” Arianne said to the baby. She hated listening to him wail. As soon as he heard her voice, Galladon stopped screaming, his face was no longer scrunched up, and his big blue eyes opened wide and stared at Arianne with wonder. He kicked his little legs and flailed his little fists, looking up at Arianne. She frowned. “Fine, you’re cute. That doesn’t mean I like you.” Arianne stated firmly. Galladon wriggled more, reaching his hands out for her. Arianne poked her hand through the bars of the crib, and Galladon grabbed it, holding on tightly. He had surprisingly sharp nails for a baby. Arianne got a very odd, warm feeling in her stomach as Galladon stared at her, his blue eyes the exact same colour as their Mummy’s.

“Arianne?” Arianne looked at her Daddy. “What are you doing out of bed?” He asked her gently. Arianne tugged her hand free from Galladon’s grip and stood up straight.

“I was just... I had a bad dream.” Arianne said. That was when Galladon, having been deprived of his sister’s hand so rudely, began to wail again. “He was crying and... he shut up when I gave him my hand, Daddy.” Arianne said. Daddy gave Arianne a smile and went to pick Galladon up. That was when Arianne noticed the bottle of milk in her Daddy’s other hand. “Are you feeding him?” Arianne asked. She hadn’t bothered asking before and she wasn’t sure if she really cared now, except... she hadn’t known a baby holding your hand could make you feel warm and tingly inside.

“Yes Arianne. I’m going to feed him. Would you like to watch?” Daddy asked her. Arianne tilted her head to the side, then nodded. She still felt strange after the bad dream, and maybe if she watched her Daddy feed Galladon, he would tuck her into bed and make sure there weren’t any monsters under the bed, so she could go back to sleep. So she watched as her Daddy, fed her baby brother, and wasn’t sure if she was amazed or horrified when she saw him drain that whole bottle of milk. Then, she watched her Daddy burp the baby, which seemed to involve rubbing the baby’s back until he burped. This didn’t seem to take as long as it usually seemed to when Arianne waited for her Mummy and Daddy’s attention in the day time. Then, Arianne watched as her Daddy put her baby brother back in his crib, and soon, Galladon seemed to have fallen asleep again. “Come on sweetling. It’s time for little girls to be in their beds.” Daddy said to Arianne. Arianne nodded and lifted her arms up, wanting to be picked up. She felt safe and warm and protected in her Daddy’s arms. She wrapped her own arms around his neck and hugged him tightly as he took her to her room and put her into her bed. He tucked her in and placed a kiss on her forehead.

“Daddy, can you make sure there are no monsters in my room?” Arianne asked. Her Daddy smiled widely at her.

“Alright sweetling. I’ll check.” Daddy said. “Shall I check under the bed first?” Daddy asked her. Arianne nodded. He looked under her bed. “Well, there’s nothing under here.” Daddy said firmly. “Maybe in the wardrobe.” Daddy added. Arianne watched as he opened the wardrobe. “Nope, nothing here either.” Daddy said. Then he went to the curtains and lifted them away from the window, to reveal nothing lay behind them. “And nothing behind the curtains either.” Daddy said. Arianne giggled a little. Her Daddy rearranged the curtains properly, and then, once again, kissed Arianne’s forehead. “Goodnight Arianne.” Daddy said to her.

“Goodnight Daddy.” Arianne said back. She watched her Daddy’s retreating figure leaving her room and heard him walking down the corridor, and couldn’t help wondering if her Daddy would always be there to check for the monsters in her room, or if soon, he wouldn’t be checking for the monsters in her room. Maybe he would think she was too big to have him checking for monsters in her room. Uncle Tyrion had said that one day she would know there were no monsters in her room. Arianne hadn’t known what to say to her Uncle then. She hadn’t believed him, but now she wasn’t so sure.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galladon was nine months old now. He had his first few teeth. He had bitten Arianne’s finger the last time he’d held her hand. It had been sharp enough to draw blood. Arianne had been furious and had not let her little brother take her hand again for a long while, at least two weeks. This morning, Arianne was to go to playgroup. She didn’t want to go to playgroup. She wanted to stay at home and watch Iggle Piggle on _In The Night Garden_ and maybe have a cuddle with her Mummy. But today was Wednesday, so today was playgroup, whether Arianne liked it or not. She consoled herself with the idea that she would get to play with Elia, Cassana, Aemon and Rhaego.

“Come on sweetling. You don’t want to be late for playgroup.” Arianne pouted at her Daddy, but didn’t argue. She knew it was pointless. Her parents insisted that she play with other children. She got down from her seat at the kitchen table and walked round to her Mummy. Her Mummy hugged her tightly.

“I’ll see you at one sweetie.” Her Mummy said. She was feeding Galladon, who seemed to be eating some sort of porridge. She glared at him as he waved his pudgy hands at her.

“Bye Mummy.” Arianne said. She went to walk away.

“What about saying goodbye to your little brother, sweetling?” Arianne wanted to yell at her Daddy when he said that. She didn’t want him making a mess of her dress. It was her favourite green one that she liked to wear for playgroup. But she knew with both her parents watching her, she would have to go and say goodbye to her little brother. The baby stared at her expectantly, his big blue eyes looked at her adoringly, but Arianne didn’t really understand his baby looks. She walked around to his highchair and patted his head.

“Goodbye Galladon.” Arianne said. Galladon made some strange noises.

“Bah! Bah!” He gurgled out. Arianne frowned, wondering if he was trying to say goodbye.

“Yes Galladon, bye bye Arianne.” Mummy said. Galladon looked at Arianne, and made his strange sounds again. Daddy kissed Mummy and then stroked Galladon’s cheek.

“Say bye bye Daddy!” He said to Galladon. Galladon stared at Daddy like he was from another planet. “Come on Galladon, say bye bye.” Daddy tried again. Arianne wanted to sigh. She looked at Galladon, who started to look back at her.

“Say bye bye Daddy.” Arianne said firmly.

“Bah! Bah!” Galladon sounded out, then gurgled. Daddy snorted.

“He loves you more than anyone else sweetling.” Daddy told her. Arianne didn’t care. Well... she told herself she didn’t care, at any rate.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

Galladon was ten months old and it was Arianne’s birthday. Of course Arianne had her friends at home. It was her birthday and Mummy and Daddy were throwing a party for her. Arianne was happy enough, running around with her friends, playing knights and princesses. Not that Arianne would ever let anyone make her a princess. She wanted to be a knight. Her cousin Joffrey had said he would be the dragon. The problem with that was that everyone was scared of Joffrey, because he was so much bigger than them. Well, everyone apart from Arianne, was scared of Joffrey. She heard wailing coming from upstairs and Arianne wanted to cry. She didn’t want her baby brother ruining everything. Of course her Mummy went to go and see if he was alright. Arianne pouted angrily as her Mummy left the room. But she decided to ignore it. She was still playing with her friends. She didn’t notice how much time had passed, and suddenly she felt a tug on her favourite dress. She looked to see Galladon, sitting on the floor beside her, big blue eyes wide and adoring, as he lifted his arms up to her. Arianne wrinkled her nose as she wondered what she was supposed to do. Finally she decided that she was not going to do anything. She was going to ignore him. But when Arianne went to walk away, Galladon crawled after her, messy, straw like hair was sticking up in all directions, and his cheeks still slightly flushed from sleep. His blue eyes locked on her as he crawled after her. When Arianne stopped, he stopped. When Arianne started to walk, he crawled after her. Arianne wasn’t sure if she liked that her little brother could follow her around. Finally, Arianne picked up a soft, plushy horse that had been given to her by her Uncle Robert and Aunt Cersei. It was pink, but Arianne knelt in front of Galladon, who stopped crawling and pushed himself into a sitting position, as he leaned towards her, his little arms outstretched. So Arianne allowed him to hug her, and then she handed him the soft pony. Mummy had told her Galladon couldn’t have hard toys like Arianne, because he was too little. Galladon gurgled and shook the pony as he giggled in glee. Arianne waved at him as she went to play with his friends, and he waved back with both arms, even whilst he held on to the pony.

“Bah bah Awia!” Galladon called. Arianne stopped and turned around, wide eyed, as she stared at her little brother.

“What did you say Galladon?” Arianne asked.

“Awia!” Galladon yelled happily as she arrived back. “Awia! Awia! Awianne!” Galladon yelled gleefully. Arianne couldn’t help it, she stared at her brother. She looked at her Mummy and Daddy, who were speaking to the other mummies and daddies, and her uncles and aunt, and her grumpy Tywin.

“Mummy! Daddy!” Arianne called them. They looked over at her. “He talked! Galladon talked!” Arianne called them again. The group came over, looking down at them. Arianne looked at Galladon. “Say Arianne Galladon!” Arianne exclaimed. Galladon looked at her curiously. “You just said it.” Arianne said to him. Then she remembered. “Bye bye Galladon.” Arianne said to him.

“Bah bah Awianne!” Galladon exclaimed looking sad. Mummy and Daddy were wide eyed, and so was everyone else.

“Arianne is his first word. That figures.” Daddy said. Uncle Tyrion laughed.

“But Mummy, he said my name.” Arianne said. Mummy looked at Arianne.

“He loves you more than anything in the world sweetie. Of course he said your name first.” Mummy told her. And Arianne thought that might just have been the best birthday present of all. Her baby brother said her name first. Her name was his first proper word. Arianne wasn’t sure if anything could be better than that. That was when she decided she did love her brother after all, and maybe Uncle Tyrion was right about it being fun to have one. But she would not tell him that. He always thought he was right anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading until the end. If you made it here, congrats. LOL! Please comment and let me know what you think. Insulting or rude comments will be fed to my satanic cat. LOL!


End file.
